


Sparkle

by galaxyjun



Series: New Moon Verse [3]
Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 97 LINE 97 LINE, Fluff, Genderfluid Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Hoo boy that's a rare pair if I've ever seen one, Jungkook is gay and awkward and suffering, Multi, Trans Kim Seokjin | Jin, he also gets crushes on everyone who breathes in his direction, once again; New Moon would be good to read for some context but not really, rated T for dumb college boys who make everything sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyjun/pseuds/galaxyjun
Summary: “Hoooooolyfuuuuuuuck.”Jungkook wheezes. Jimin slaps Jungkook’s back in what’s supposed to be a comforting way.“You’re fucked dude.” Taehyung says, then finally swallows the massive bite of sandwich he took. He chokes on a bit of lettuce and violently hacks it up onto the ground, Jimin thumping his back with each cough. He looks at it mournfully, as if the little bit of lettuce personally betrayed him.Jungkook relates.——————————————————————————————Or; Lee Seokmin is beautiful and Jeon Jungkook is suffering, the ficOr; what a fucking rare pair





	Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> heres the jungkook special!!!
> 
> ok so this is honestly bc of sugaredkook's comment abt seokmin/jimin in New Moon and I was like "shit that would be cute... but I love 97 line" and it Evolved
> 
> writer's block has got me y'all so the New Moon Verse isn't going anywhere past this for now
> 
> Chat Names
> 
> Snake: Jeonghan  
> Flower Power: Jun  
> Tall Fucker: Mingyu  
> Pringle Slut: Seokmin  
> Twink: Minghao  
> Jungcock: Jungkook
> 
> DoubleSnake: BamBam  
> Gyeommie: Yugyeom
> 
> King Slut: Jimin  
> aeT: Taehyung  
> JoonBug: Namjoon  
> Hoebi: Hoseok  
> The Physical Manifestation of Depression: Yoongi  
> The Most Beautiful: Seokjin

The thing Jungkook has always been weak for is a nice smile.

Twelve year old Park Jimin was a beautiful and sweet looking boy with a smile that reminded Jungkook of fireflies in summer. Now, Jungkook associates that smile with a growing sensation of dread. Kim Namjoon’s smile made Jungkook think of the full moon shining through the treetops in a forest, fighting hard through darkness to be shown and providing comfort to those looking for it. Jungkook feels that he’ll always have a crush on Namjoon, no matter what, because Kim Namjoon is tall and handsome and smart and kind and still knocks the breath out of Jungkooks lungs just a little.

“I can’t believe your kink is happiness.” BamBam mutters. Jungkook nearly spits out his milk. Yugyeom throws his spoon down on the coffee table and puts his head in his hands.

 _“Dude.”_ Myungho says with a pointed look.

“Just saying!”

“BamBam, stop hanging around Jackson-hyung. Please, I’m begging you.” Yugyeom grabs his friend by the shoulders and looks him desperately in the eyes. “It’s destroying you.”

“Well, you answered thighs and Myungho answered neck, but Kookie here starts waxing poetic about smiles when I asked what’s hottest in a dude, so I think I can be nasty here.” BamBam insists.

“No, you asked what’s most _attractive_. If you had said hot, then I would’ve said arms.” Jungkook shoots back. “A well toned bicep can make me nut in minutes dude.”

Myungho chokes on his yoghurt. BamBam nods and high fives Jungkook across the table. Yugyeom puts his head back in his hands.

“Can we please have one get together without being weird. Like, c’mon.” Yugyeom pleads. Jungkook feels a little bad. Every single Saturday after their extra practice time they hang out at Yugyeom’s friend’s house, because his friend has a dog and is way too overprotective of her and doesn’t mind four sweaty dudes in his apartment as long as Cocoa isn’t lonely. Cocoa is currently fast asleep on Myungho’s lap, blissfully unaware of Yugyeom’s plight over the fact that he’s friends with gross college freshmen that make every Saturday get together weird and kinky.

“No, I have to channel my nastiness here because y’all have outlets. Yours is sitting right next to you.” Jungkook says. BamBam grabs Yugyeom’s right tit and squeezes. Yugyeom gently detaches BamBam’s hand from his tit, and then links their fingers together. BamBam smiles, satisfied, as if he accomplished his goal. “And Myungho managed to grab Kim fucking Mingyu.”

Myungho frowns. “What about my boyfriend?”

Jungkook stares at him. “You got one of the hottest gays in the whole city dude.”

“Literal greek god.” BamBam adds.

“I’ve cried multiple times over his jawline.” Yugyeom joins in.

Myungho nods, clearly satisfied. “Good. I love hearing people talk about my boyfriend.”

“Anyways, I’m lonely and sad, so I reserve the right to be gross.” Jungkook finishes.

Yugyeom sighs. “If you start talking about dick pics from grindr then I’m leaving.” He says with complete resignation. BamBam and Jungkook cheer.

Myungho raises his hand that isn’t petting Cocoa in the air. “Can we talk about sex toys?”

 _“Absolutely.”_ BamBam insists, clapping a hand over Yugyeom’s mouth. The poor soul doesn’t bother fighting.

“Ok cool. Mingyu broke my favourite…” Myungho trails off, snapping his fingers repeatedly. Cocoa snuffles and flops over to her other side on Myungho’s lap. “Shit, it’s the thing with the ball head that buzzes a whole bunch and it feels real good?”

“Vibrator.” The three of them supply immediately. “Probably a Hitachi wand.” BamBam specifies.

“Yeah that thing, thanks. Anyways, he destroyed it, but it was at the end of it’s lifespan anyways so I’m not too torn up about it. But he’s so fucking guilty and he wants to buy me a new one so does anyone know where I can get a Hitachi wand in this city?”

“How the fuck did you break a Hitachi? Seokjin-hyung hit me square in the forehead with one and I ended up worse than the thing.” Jungkook interjects. Yugyeom stares at him with fear in his eyes. Jungkook shakes his head, mouthing “Long story” at his friend.

Myungho shrugs. “I mean, how much to you want to know?”

“Bare minimum.” Yugyeom pleads.

“Wait, holy fuck,” BamBam suddenly shoots up into a sitting position “please don’t tell me that you were trying to put it in Mingyu’s ass.” Jungkook chokes on a mouthful of pita chips.

Myungho gags, looking positively appalled. “God no, we were sword fighting with our toys and Mingyu whipped the vibe in my hand with this absolute _monster_ cock Jeonghan-hyung got us as a gag gift. He fucking snapped the head off, it was amazing.” By the time he’s done explaining, Jungkook’s crying with laughter, Yugyeom’s staring at the wall with empty eyes, and BamBam’s looking at Myungho with newfound respect. They shake hands with the formality of seasoned politicians.

“What’d you do after?”

“Sent a video of the funeral we held for it to our chat with no caption. Mingyu gave a beautiful eulogy.” Myungho smiles wickedly, and it sends a new wave of tears down Jungkook’s face.

Yugyeom looks at Cocoa sound asleep in Myungho’s lap, sighs, and mournfully says, “God I wish that were me.”

——————————————————————————————

When Jungkook returns to his apartment that night, the entire place smells of sex.

“PARK JIMIN.” He shouts. Hoseok waves at him from his perch on the counter top, shirtless chest decorated with nail and bite marks, face glowing happily and mouth full of cereal. Jungkook nods respectfully, then continues his hunt for blood.

“Sorry kid.” Yoongi mutters as he limps out of the bathroom, hair wet and his voice hoarse. “I tried to control them.”

“It’s okay hyung.” Jungkook smiles wearily, and Yoongi ruffles his hair fondly. Jungkook kicks open Jimin’s door.

“Hey Kookie!” Jimin says brightly, thankfully wearing clothing, even if it is just briefs and Hoseok’s t-shirt. He looks blissfully fucked out. Jungkook whips a bible at him, hitting him in the jaw before falling to the bed with a sad and soft thump. “Ow, fuck, okay, where the hell did this come from?”

“Yugyeom said I’d need it.” He mutters. Jimin snorts. “Have you changed the sheets yet?”

“No, why?”

“I was gonna flop down on your bed but you defiled it with your nastiness so come and comfort me in my room.” Jungkook grumbles, storming out of the room and into his. He checks his bed first for signs of Sin (the weirder the place, the more Hoseok likes it) and thankfully finds none. He throws himself face first onto his iron man bedding, and lets out a muffled wail.

“Alright brat?” Jungkook feels the bed dip under Jimin’s weight, and then a hand begins to gently pet his hair. Jungkook sighs happily and leans his head into the touch.

“I wanna fuck someone but I want coffee dates and romantic shit too.” He whines.

“Taehyung and Seokjin-hyung are okay with a third.” Jimin supplies.

“Seokjin-hyung’s old enough to be my dad.” Jungkook groans, rolling onto his side away from Jimin to get air. “And I’m too close to either of them to even consider them.”

“Seokjin-hyung’s twenty-six.”

“Wrinkly dick.” Jungkook mumbles. Jimin makes a disgusted noise and slaps Jungkook’s ass. Jungkook purposefully moans and thrusts his hips back with a high whiny whimper of “harder daddy.”

“You are _awful-“_ Jimin shrieks, shoving Jungkook’s shoulder. “I hate you, you’re disgusting, find Jesus-“

“The bible wasn’t just for you!” Jungkook calls over his shoulder. Jimin hits him once more before storming out of the room.

Jungkook snickers, then rolls onto his back. He stares at the plain white ceiling, and sighs. He honestly is really lonely. Literally all of his friends are in happy relationships. He used to consider Soonyoung from dance another kindred single spirit, but then he started going out with some purple haired hot guy that Myungho’s close friends with. When you’re surrounded by people in relationships, not being in one really starts to suck.

Jungkook sighs again, and closes his eyes. He has some sociology stuff he should probably do, and his mom probably wants to hear from him.

Jungkook falls asleep instead, and Jimin later turns off the lights and pulls a blanket from their couch over top of him.

——————————————————————————————

Next Saturday, Myungho’s late to practice.

Normally that means he shows up walking a little weird and his hair a bit more messy than usual, and they’ll all rib him for a while before returning to running through their routine they’re going to show case in a few months.

This time, he shows up with his eyes a little red and worry carving lines in his face. Throughout practice he’s a little vacant and a little behind, but they don’t press the issue until the next group of students who booked the space show up and they start packing their stuff up.

Myungho’s looking at his phone when Jungkook leaves the building, Yugyeom and BamBam just behind him. “Hey.” Jungkook says quietly, and Myungho startles momentarily before smiling.

“Hey.” He says back. His eyes look cloudy with worry. BamBam comes up on Myungho’s other side and knocks bumps their shoulders together.

“You alright man?” He asks.

“Yeah, sorry.” Myungho grimaces. “A close friend of mine went through a really bad break up. Got cheated on.”

Yugyeom winces. “Yikes. Was it anyone in your chat?”

“Thankfully no, Jimin found us slightly overwhelming. Fuck them though.” Myungho sighs. “They keep saying they were drunk and stuff but Seokmin’s being pretty firm with them. And it’s good, I was worried he was going to forgive them.”

“God,” Jungkook exhales. “I forgot that Jimin’s a stupidly popular name and I was ready to fight my fucking roommate. He’s dating Hoseok-hyung and Yoongi-hyung, they were fucking last night, I just got so angry I was gonna kick open his door and fling him out the fucking window.”

Myungho laughs, which is a relief, because it made the stress lines disappear from his forehead. “Please leave your Jimin alone, this is one different.”

“You can invite him over to Youngjae’s place, he doesn’t mind who’s there as long as we clean up.” Yugyeom offers.

“Nah, he’s being smothered by Soonyoung-hyung and Seungkwan, plus he’s a bit anxious about new people. Also, he’ll probably terrify Cocoa because that fucker loves dogs and loves attacking them more and because he’s emotional he will definitely not be able to control himself.”

They cross the street without looking both ways and a guy in a pickup truck yells expletives at them as he brakes. BamBam yells something in Thai back, and the harshness of the sounds has the driver driving off without another word.

“What was it this time?” Yugyeom asks eagerly.

“Told him that lemons contain a lot of good nutrients.” BamBam says proudly. Yugyeom snorts.

“Sorry about your friend though.” Jungkook says as genuinely as he can. Jungkook’s emotionally constipated though, so it probably comes off as more than a little sarcastic. But his message seems to get through, because Myungho smiles at him gratefully.

“Thanks.” He says in his soft accented Korean, then elbows Jungkook lightly. “Can we go get Chinese food? I know a cheap authentic place one bus ride away from here and I’m craving it.”

BamBam stands to one side and dramatically sweeps his arms to his left. “Lead the way good sir.” He says dramatically.

Myungho stares at him. “It’s in the other direction.” He awkwardly says, raising one hand to point behind him.

BamBam flushes red and they tease him all the way to the restaurant.

——————————————————————————————

**Chat: Heterophobes Anonymous**

Pringle Slut: thanks y’all btw

Pringle Slut: I was gonna try and give them another shot but you talked me out of it

Tall Fucker: they did seem apologetic, but this wrecked u my man, and I don't think it would've been good for ur mental health to try again

Pringle Slut: yeah I can see it now

Pringle Slut: im glad they came forward about it though and I didn't have to stumble across them in the act or anything

Snake: are you sure u don't want me to find them??? I can take them out p easy

Pringle Slut: hyung pls im good

Snake: k……. Remember….. say the word n ill be there…. Guns loaded……..

Twink: hey uh sorry but this is Myungho’s friend Jungkook??

Twink: I dance with him

Tall Fucker: hey jungkook!!

Twink: im taking thats Mingyu

Tall Fucker: yeah

Tall Fucker: why do u have hao’s phone man?

Twink: uhhhhh he’s a little drunk

Twink: we went out for chinese after practice and the owner kept forcing drinks on us and he took them because BamBam’s a lightweight and Yugyeom has class tomorrow and I’m not drinking rn

Twink: so he asked me to text y’all so one of u could pick him up

Snake: lmao I wanna see drunk Myungho put him on

Twink: hnyung, im not that badd off

Twink: juts dont wanna risk itt

Twink: figHt me

Snake: thats chinese I should've expected this

Flower Power: he said he's not that drunk and he just doesn't wanna risk anything happening to him while he’s trying to get home

Flower Power: he also told u to fight him

Snake: maybe later kiddo

Twink: hey so this is Jungkook again and like a ride home is needed for both of us

Twink: take ur time tho

Twink: because my roommate has two boyfriends and he snapped me a photo of handcuffs captioned “this might take a while” and I really don't wanna be around for that

Tall Fucker: rip u

Twink: if anyone could come get us and drop me off that'd be swell

Tall Fucker: I have something important due tomorrow I'm sorry man tell Hao that

Twink: he knows he said to fight you if you tried to offer

Tall Fucker: tell him that I'm love him

Twink: I am not gonna play messenger to ur flirting dude

Flower Power: don't have a licence

Flower Power: or a car

Flower Power: or a knowledge of seoul

Flower Power: im a foreign mess tbh

Snake: my bf took my mom van for groceries but left his phone so sorry my dude

Flower Power: u two r so domestic I'm melting

Twink: fuck ok i’ll try my other friends

Pringle Slut: no!!! I got it i’ll come and get y’all

Pringle Slut: Seungkwan’s mom’s car is w/ us and hyung will drive so we’ll be there soon

Pringle Slut: it’s a silver van look for that

Pringle Slut: text us ur address!

Twink: ok I dont know whom u r so I've just been calling u Mr Slut in my head please give ne a name

Pringle Slut: pls Mr Slut was my father

Pringle Slut: call me Pringle

Flower Power: LMAO

Tall Fucker: seokmin pls

Twink: shit ur Seokmin?? Noah fence but will u be ok to drive w/ all ur Emotions

Pringle Slut: soonyoung hyung will drive it’s ok lmao

Pringle Slut: I need a non-bachelorette distraction rn

Twink: ok cool thats good

Twink: myungho told us abt Dick Head in case u were wondering

Twink: sorry abt what happened btw

Twink: he was super pissed and honestly I think thats why he drank as much as he did

Twink: MOTHERFUCKER HE JUST PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE WTF

Tall Fucker: hao!!!

Twink: it wasn't hard don't worry

Twink: hes just kinda yelling “they can't know I c a r e kookie”

Pringle Slut: hao pls

Pringle Slut: also thanks jungkook-ssi! It sucked, yeah, but honestly we weren't dating for that long and it hurt yeah but I think it was for the better u know

Twink: yeah I get that

Pringle Slut: t-minus three minutes I think my guy

Pringle Slut: i’ll just yell “TWINK AND OTHER GUY” out the window when we pull up

Twink: perfect thanks a lot!  
Flower Power: god its weird seeing actual emotions come from Hao’s username

——————————————————————————————

Myungho giggles and drops his head on Jungkook’s shoulder. “Dude, oh my god.” He grabs Jungkook’s hand. “My tit is so fucking soft, feel it dude.”

Jungkook tears his hand away at the speed of light. “Myungho, if you were sober and if I had Mingyu’s permission, I would absolutely feel your tit.” He explains gently. “However, I don’t feel comfortable doing it now.”

Myungho frowns. “That’s fair, I guess.” He mumbles, then snuggles further into Jungkook’s neck. Jungkook can feel his face burning. “Kookieeeeeee” he whines. “Why did I drink so much?”

“I honestly have no fucking idea man.” Jungkook sighs. He shifts, allowing Myungho to sit more comfortably. He makes a little content noise that’s almost akin to a purr. “But Drunk Myungho scares me. He’s too nice.”

“Drunk Myungho is cuddly but ready to fight.” Myungho huffs. His Korean sounds much more petulant when he’s drunk and he looks like a little sleepy kid. Jungkook fights the urge to coo at him. BamBam tried before he left and Myungho and nearly got his dick kicked in. Yugyeom called Youngjae to take them both home shortly after that.

“YO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AT TWINK BOY.” Someone shouts as they pull over to the side of the road. Myungho giggles and Jungkook waves a hand.

“HE’S CUDDLY AS FUCK.” He yells back. Myungho giggles louder.

“Ohhhhh my god this is adorable.” Soonyoung-hyung gushes as he jumps out of the driver’s seat, leaving the car running. Someone else comes with him from the back seat, a little shorter with a round face and almost white-blonde hair.

“Hyyyung.” The other guy squeals. “You’re so cute!” Jungkook guesses that this is Seungkwan.

“Boo, kiddo, your name is so nice.” Myungho snickers. “Booooooo. It sounds like boob.” He laughs again. Seungkwan doesn’t seem too offended.

Getting Myungho into the car is a little more difficult than anticipated because he seems to want to cling to Jungkook no matter what. Eventually, holding Myungho like one would a small dog, Jungkook climbs into the car, Seungkwan laughing behind him.

“That was entertaining as shit to watch.” The person in the passenger’s seat says, turning around as they wipe a tear from their eye. They flash a smile at Jungkook, and Jungkook freezes.

Jungkook’s on certain meds that tell him not to drink, and he listens to his doctor, so he’s been sober for a few months. But Jungkook feels as though he’s as drunk as Myungho is at the moment. His head spins, his mouth goes dry, his stomach turns and a deep flush spreads itself across his face. The boy in front has slightly red eyes, clearly indicating he’s been crying recently, and his jet black hair is messy as though it was rubbed recently, and he looks in general like an emotional wreck. But his smile is soft but bright and reminds Jungkook of the starry sky in the countryside, an entire galaxy unfurled before your eyes untainted by city lights, something beautiful and captivating and absolutely mesmerizing, something you want to look at forever.

Jungkook swallows dryly. “Thanks for coming to get us.” He says, and it feels like he’s not in his body and watching the conversation from the trunk of the car.

Seokmin laughs again, and Jungkook’s stomach ties itself into a knot. “No worries man.” He says easily, and turns to the front to talk to Soonyoung.

Jungkook feels an hand on his shoulder. He turns to his right, looking over Myungho’s form, asleep on his shoulder. Seungkwan looks at him with wide and sympathetic eyes. “Rest. In. Pieces.” He mouths. Jungkook stares at him helplessly. Seungkwan pats his shoulder twice and smiles gently.

“I. Am. Fucked.” Jungkook mouths back. Seungkwan stifles his laugh in his hand. Jungkook looks out the window absently.

Seokmin laughs again and Jungkook’s heart does a flip worthy of an Olympic gold..

——————————————————————————————

On Monday evening, Namjoon’s waiting outside Jungkook’s dance class.

“Hey…” Jungkook starts, trailing off to scan Namjoon’s outfit for a pin. Namjoon flashes the infinity pin of her denim jacket at Jungkook. “Unnie?” Jungkook tries hesitantly.

Namjoon snorts. “Kook-ah, do you have something to tell me?” She teases. Jungkook blushes.

“Noona.” He corrects. Namjoon keeps laughing. “Noona, stop!” He whines.

“Ah, only for my cute dongsaeng.” She says through giggles. She’s wearing a denim jacket and a black collared shirt and a short black skirt and she just looks so good that Jungkook can’t quite look at her directly.

“How’s your thesis going?” Jungkook asks. Namjoon groans.

“Please, no.” She begs. Jungkook laughs. “I’m sick of it. That doesn’t exist today. Today, I am one hot gal who is gonna get fucking wasted.”

“Medication.” Jungkook reminds. She gives him an absolutely disgusted look that sends Jungkook into another fit of laughter.

“Kook-ah, once you reach my age, you will realize that what is written on that bottle is a mere recommendation.” Namjoon declares, pulling Jungkook closer to her so that he doesn’t bump into another guy desperately reading as he walks. Her perfume is light and pleasant and reminds Jungkook of spring. “I used to be like you, young and naive and obedient to the rules, but Yoongi-oppa opened my eyes.”

Jungkook frowns. “Hyung is the last person who should be giving life advice.” Namjoon snickers again, her eyes scrunching up and her smile bright and wide. Jungkook notices that Namjoon’s eyeliner is thick and sharp, and her lips are a deep red.

“You’re a cute kid.” She sighs. Jungkook blushes.

“How’s Jackson-hyung?” He asks as a diversion, and then grins triumphantly when she turns red. “Noooona, oooooooh.” He teases, bumping his shoulder against hers.

“He’s… he’s Jackson.” She sighs, a little dreamily. Jungkook a few months ago would’ve felt jealousy, but now all he feels is a soft pleasant feeling you usually get when you watch a baby laugh. “He’s taking time off to come to Seoul for intensive training. He’ll probably be here for about a year.” She says, playing with the ring on her middle finger. Jackson gave it to her the last time he was in Seoul, and she hasn’t taken it off since.

“Ugh,” Jungkook groans. “That means Yoongi-hyung is gonna be at my place more often, and that means more kinky sex.” Namjoon snorts out a laugh.

“I’m sorry that my romance is inadvertently damaging your purity.” She apologizes through her giggles.

“Nah, you and hyung never get to see each other, so I’m happy for you. Jimin-hyung and Yoongi-hyung see each other every day, so I have no sympathy for them.” He grumbles, grabbing the door for Namjoon. She curtsies as a thank you, then waits for him at the foot at the stairs when a sudden group of loud rowdy boys stumble out of the building.

“Kookie!” Taehyung shouts when they walk into Seokjin’s apartment. He jumps on Jungkook’s back, and Jungkook staggers a bit under the sudden weight.

“Hyung, please, warn me.” Jungkook groans. Seokjin appears on his right, hitting him for not taking off his shoes.

“Shower, you stink!” Seokjin shouts, pushing him towards the bathroom.

“Gimme boxers, I have none.” Jungkook yells back. Taehyung leaps off his perch and runs to the bedroom, coming back with some of Jungkook’s spare clothes that he leaves at Seokjin’s place for this exact purpose. Jungkook accepts them with the kiss on the cheek that Taehyung gives him. It’s purposefully more wet and sloppy than a normal kiss is. “Hyung!” He complains, but Taehyung scampers away cackling.

When Jungkook joins the rest of his friends in the living room, he sees that Namjoon thankfully saved him a spot on the couch. He thanks her quickly as he sits, then shoves the largest slice of pizza he can into his mouth.

“Are you an animal or a human?” Yoongi scolds.

“Both. Surprise I’m a furry.” Jungkook says around his mouthful of food. Hoseok chokes on his drink.

“Not in my house.” Seokjin immediately says.

Jungkook turns to him, and with a straight face, brings a fist up to his face and says in a complete deadpan, “Nyah.”

 _“Oh my god.”_ Jimin says slowly, disgust heavy on each syllable. Hoseok’s now crying with laughter, gasping soundlessly.

“No right to talk Mr Handcuffs.” Jungkook shoots back. He ducks to avoid the Hello Kitty slipper thrown at him, which hits the wall behind him with a loud ‘thwack.’  
  
Jungkook loves their get togethers, because without them he’d be a friendless loser who relied too heavily on his roommate. But even though all his closest friends are at least two years older to him, they’re all like a big, awesome, gay family. Jimin’s always been close to Jungkook, and they’ve known each other for so long they kind of hate each other. Taehyung is almost like a dongsaeng sometimes, excitable and loud and funny, but he’s a ridiculously talented actor and an unexpected source of good advice. Namjoon is someone that Jungkook has always looked up to a lot, being open about her gender and her sexuality and unapologetic about who she is, while also pursuing a double major in music and sociology, writing rap songs about society and performing to packed clubs regularly.

Hoseok is an amazing dancer that Jungkook had the misfortune of meeting in the midst of the Nasty with Jimin, but he can look past that because Hoseok is talented and funny and an awesome hyung. Yoongi is squishy and small and feisty, and Jungkook kind of loves him because he’s reasonable and level headed and not in the mood for anyone’s shit, but cares fiercely about all of them. Seokjin is an amazing actor and an even better cook, studying towards both, and has officially adopted Jungkook, to the extent that he rarely misses his own parents because of the elder.

“So,” Seokjin says with a deadly grin. Jungkook tenses instinctively. “Jimin said you came home Saturday night looking starstruck?”

Jungkook levels a glare at Jimin, who raises his hands defensively. “Hey, I was just reporting facts.”

Jungkook huffs and takes another bite of his pizza. “That doesn’t make sense, because I went out for chinese food with the other 97 dancers.”

“And? Anyone you like amongst them?” Seokjin leans forward excitedly. His black binder has a pizza sauce stain right where his nipple would be. Taehyung wipes it off with his thumb and then licks his hand. Hoseok watches this all with the same fascination one would watch a nature documentary.

“As if.” Jungkook scoffs. “Yugyeom and BamBam are fucking exclusively, but ‘not dating’.” Jungkook does the air quotes as best as he can with the red solo cup full of orange juice in his hand. Yoongi snickers. “And Myungho is in a very happy relationship with Kim fucking Mingyu.”

Seokjin nearly drops his beer. “Wait like, ‘his skin is sun-kissed and I’d die to be the sun’ Kim Mingyu? ‘Face sculpted by God Himself’ Kim Mingyu? ‘Serial ovary killer and nut buster suspect number one’ Kim Mingyu?” He asks, completely unbelievingly.

Jungkook nods solemnly. “That’s the one.”

Namjoon whistles lowly. “Dunno who this kid is but he seems to be a big deal.” Wordlessly, Taehyung leans over and shows her his phone. Namjoon opens her mouth then closes it. “Holy fuck.” She says weakly.

“Yeah, so, not interested in any of them.” Jungkook says firmly, which isn’t a lie. He’s just interested in one of their friends.

Seokjin throws his hands up in the air. “So you are interested in someone!” He shouts. Jungkook blinks.

“Said the second part out loud kid.” Yoongi says sympathetically. Jungkook groans and buries his head in his palms, suddenly sympathizing with Yugyeom.

Jimin hurdles the coffee table, knocking off one of the empty pepperoni boxes. “Whom.” He demands, clasping Jungkook’s face in his palms. He brings his face close enough so their noses are touching.

“Get your tiny baby hands off of me.” Jungkook spits, wrestling out of Jimin’s grip, shoving his hyung to the floor. “And like hell I’d tell you.”

“Who else would you tell.” Hoseok scoffs. It hurts more than it should, and Jungkook feels his heart sink a little. Something must show on his face because both Yoongi and Seokjin hit Hoseok, who immediately begins apologizing in a panicked tone.

An arm wraps itself around Jungkook’s shoulder and he’s suddenly pulled into a warm body. “Leave my dongsaeng alone you monsters.” Namjoon scolds. Hoseok deflates. “C’mon Kook-ah, why don’t you tell noona about your crush?”

“Noooooo.” Jungkook whines, but Namjoon’s warmth and her hand pressed tightly into Jungkook’s arm is making his heart thunder like he’s sprinting and his resolve is crumbling. “It’s stupid.”

“Yah, Jeon Jungkook, it’s not stupid if you’re feeling it.” Yoongi immediately scolds. “Stop being a baby and tell us.”

Jungkook worms his way into a more comfortable position under Namjoon’s arm. “It’s… it’s Myungho’s friend.” He mumbles, very aware of how red he is.

Hoseok makes a cooing noise. “Kookie, you’re adorable.” He squeals. Jungkook splutters and buries his face into Namjoon’s chest.

“Dan Joonie your bobbies.” Yoongi mutters. Jungkook jerks backwards as fast as he can as Seokjin breaks out into his high squeaky laughter.

“I hate you guys.” Jungkook groans. “I hate you guys so much.”

“Nooooo, Kookieeeeee” Taehyung whines, climbing onto the sofa to curl on top of Jungkook. For about three seconds Jungkook can’t breathe, and then Taehyung pulls away, still sitting on top of Jungkook’s lap but giving Jungkook room to Not Die. “Please?” Taehyung pouts, most likely completely aware of how cute he’s being and using it against Jungkook to get what he wants. Jungkook gives in to Taehyung’s evil ways and melts.

“His name is Seokmin.” He says with a defeated sigh. “I don’t know a last name, so please don’t try and stalk him on instagram-“

“Whoops.” Jimin says, sounding completely unapologetic. He waves his phone at Jungkook, an instagram page clearly loaded on the screen. “His last name is Lee. And his account isn't private.” Within seconds Seokjin’s pressed against his side, peering of Jimin’s shoulder to look at his phone.

“Ah, he’s _so_ your type Kookie.” Seokjin says contemplatively. “Look at that smile.” Seokjin rips Jimin’s phone from his grip and tosses it across the room. Jungkook catches it at the same time Jimin shouts in protest, looks at the photo and then whips it back. Seokjin catches it, laughing hard enough to fall off the couch.

The photo loaded was one where Seokmin’s in the middle of Mingyu and Myungho, the three of them wearing hoodies and matching glasses. Seokmin’s mid laugh while Mingyu and Myungho look at each other angrily, clearly mid argument. The caption is _These two never get old along_ with a few heart emojis. Seokmin looks completely radiant and happy and it makes Jungkook’s heart rocket around his chest.

“You’re so gay dude.” Seokjin wheezes from the floor.

“Can I get new friends, these ones suck.” Jungkook whines.

Namjoon throws her arms around him and sings “but you love us!”

Jungkook hates that she’s right.

——————————————————————————————

**Chat: 97 Dance Squad**

Twink: can I put my bf here

Jungcock: sure y not

DoubleSnake: yeeeeeee

Gyeommie: u should've done it already!

Twink: alright jeez

**Twink changed the chat name to 97 Squad**

**Twink added Tall Fucker to 97 Squad**

Tall Fucker: hey!

Gyeommie: pfft

DoubleSnake: well that’s a direct handle

Tall Fucker: hao and I chose each others

Jungcock: MYUNGHO LMAO

Twink: twas a mistake

Tall Fucker: hey we should add Seokmin too

Jungcock: wait

Tall Fucker: ??

Jungcock: um

Jungcock: could u wait a minute

Twink: dude u ok??

Twink: did he say something i’ll fight him

Jungcock: no he’s just attractive and I'm not good with cute people

Twink: oh

Gyeommie: OH

DoubleSnake: OHHHHHHH

Jungcock: pls

Jungcock: mercy

Twink: lol nope Seokmin needs someone who’ll treat him right

**Twink added Pringle Slut to 97 Squad**

Jungcock: FUCKN

DoubleSnake: thats the best username ive ever seen in my 20 years of existence

Gyeommie: ur 21

DoubleSnake: fucking korean ages gdi

Pringle Slut: owo? *glomps u* wats this??

Gyeommie: not in my fucking house.

Pringle Slut: pls dont kick me

Gyommie: watch urself

Pringle Slut: yessir

Pringle Slut: who r u

Gyeommie: im yugyeom, i dance w/ Myungho

DoubleSnake: im BamBam, I own Yugyeom’s nether regions

Gyeommie: dude

Jungcock: im jungkook, u met me

Pringle Slut: hey kookie!! I was kind of upset that I didn't get ur contact so it’s really awesome that this is a thing!

Twink: yeah

Twink: its reaaaaaally gr8

——————————————————————————————

So fucking rip Jungkook, 1997-2017, cause of death: Lee Seokmin.

All of a sudden, it’s like the guy is there everywhere Jungkook looks. He’s walking dogs when Jungkook’s out on his run and he goes to the same gym Jungkook does and he chose the same mandatory credit as Jungkook and he’s just so nice and friendly and it’s killing Jungkook slowly but surely.

“I’m so _gay.”_ Jungkook groans, throwing himself across the picnic table where Taehyung and Jimin were studying. A pencil digs into his back. Jungkook doesn’t really care.

“Dude,” Jimin starts, then sighs, putting his head into his hands. “Why do you do this to me?”

“Validate meeeeeee.” Jungkook whines. Taehyung pets his head stiffly. “Thanks hyung.” Taehyung nods his response, chewing on a very large bite of sandwich.

“Jungkook!” Someone shouts and Jungkook shoots up in time to see Lee Seokmin jogging towards their table with a bright smile on his face.

“Uh, hey there, my fella.” Jungkook chokes out. Jimin snorts.

“Dude, did you check the chat yet?” Seokmin says as he approaches.

“No?” Jungkook asks, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

“Yeah, BamBam said that he and his friends are throwing Jackson-hyung a surprise welcome back party in a few days and that we’re invited!”

“What the fuck, did Namjoon-hyung not invite us?” Jimin suddenly mutters.

“He did, you haven't checked the chat since morning.” Taehyung replies, still working on that one bite of sandwich.

Seokmin looks at Jungkook. “Are you gonna come?”

Jungkook very badly wants to say no and hide under his blankets playing overwatch for two days and to Not look at Seokmin’s soft smiling eyes and his stupid perfect mouth.

Jungkook nods a little too enthusiastically and says, somewhat strangled sounding, “Sure!”

Seokmin’s smile grows and his entire face lights up. “Awesome man!” He says, and gives Jungkook a one armed hug that snakes around his waist due to his position on the picnic table. “I’ve gotta go to work, I’ll see you around?”

“Yup.” Jungkook coughs. “Sure. See you.” He shoots up a hand to wave good bye when Seokmin’s a good ten feet from their table, and he jerks his hand from left to right, horrifically stiff and awkward, kind of wanting to die the whole time. Seokmin still sees, laughs, and waves goodbye back.

“Hooooooly _fuuuuuuuck.”_ Jungkook wheezes. Jimin slaps Jungkook’s back in what’s supposed to be a comforting way.

“You’re fucked dude.” Taehyung says, then finally swallows the massive bite of sandwich he took. He chokes on a bit of lettuce and violently hacks it up onto the ground, Jimin thumping his back with each cough. He looks at it mournfully, as if the little bit of lettuce personally betrayed him.

Jungkook relates.

——————————————————————————————

**Chat: “Literally shove an entire two litre bottle of Diet Pepsi up my ass it wouldn't hurt with how much life has FUCKED ME.” - Jung Hoseok**

King Slut: ok but like is Cock ever gonna get dicked or wat

The Most Beautiful: cock?

Jungcock: who tf else hyung

The Most Beautiful: listen my dude

aeT: jungkook absolutely get him on a date at the Jackson thing

aeT: it’s the perfect time!

Jungcock: or I could ignore my feelings forever how abt that

aeT: w8 no

Jungcock: time to move to america and street dance for a living

Jungcock: do u think JB will let me back up for him?

Hoebi: dude wtf stop being dramatic

The Most Beautiful: okay listen Hobi u have no right to talk

King Slut: and you do hyung???

The Physical Manifestation of Depression: christ everyone in this chat is a fucking drama queen ok

aeT: that’s fair

Jungcock: who wants to help me with my gay panic

The Most Beautiful: I can't read suddenly I don't know how

Jungcock: bitch

JoonBug: its too fucking early go to bed

The Physical Manifestation of Depression: did u just wake up

JoonBug: ughhhhhhhhafgkuytg

The Most Beautiful: /deep breath/

King Slut: hyung r u gonna do it or

Hoebi: its been like a full minute the anticipation is kILLING ME

The Most Beautiful: ((joonie I need ur pronouns))

JoonBug: ((lmao him/his))

The Most Beautiful: B O I

aeT: shout out to Kim Seokjin, my beautiful bf, for getting someone’s pronouns before blasting them

Hoebi: iconic

Jungcock: wtf would u have done for a fem day

The Most Beautiful: B I T C H

King Slut: wht abt for the 3rd option

The Most Beautiful: A F F E C T I O N A T E B U T I N S U L T I N G W O R D F O R N E I T H E R G E N D E R

aeT: PFFFT

JoonBug: I

The Physical Manifestation of Depression: how fucking extra

——————————————————————————————

“Yah, why the hell are you two getting so worked up?” Yoongi slurs, half asleep on the couch. He’s wearing a pair of black jeans and a black ball cap and a grey hoodie and looks pretty good for being woken up halfway through a Depression Nap to get ready for a party he’d completely forgotten about because Min Yoongi is a fucking mess who takes his meds when hell freezes over and can somehow snag himself two very put together and happy boyfriends. “Pick ass-clinging pants and let’s go.”

“Hyuuuuung.” Namjoon whines, two different skirts in their hands. “Jackson wants to see me in a skirt, and I want to surprise my boyfriend! Help me pick, asshat!”

Yoongi looks at them both closely, then sighs. “Left.” He says, then offers his cheek for Namjoon to kiss. “It’s a little too short for someone your age!” He shouts after Namjoon’s figure disappearing into their room.

“Uh, suck my ass!” Namjoon calls back cheerfully. Yoongi snorts, then levels his glare onto Jungkook.

“You.” He says. Jungkook’s back straightens as he startles. “Why do you look like a snake crawled up your asshole and died.”

Jungkook grimaces. “Ew.”

“Spit it out kid.” Yoongi sighs, looking a little too much like a gay dad with a hangover. Jungkook looks down and shifts.

“Do I look okay hyung?” He asks shyly, not meeting Yoongi’s eyes. Jungkook’s in a relatively tight pair of jeans and a white t shirt with a black hoodie, his timberlands laced securely onto his feet.

“Kid, you’re wearing the exact same thing you’ve worn to every party I can remember.” Yoongi snorts. “You know you look good, that’s why you wear it.”

Jungkook blushes a bit. Yoongi’s compliments are few and few in between, but have a way of making you horrifically embarrassed but weirdly proud of yourself at the same time. “Seokmin’s gonna be there.” Jungkook blurts.

Yoongi’s eyebrows rocket up. “Oho?” He says, his face growing into a smirk. For all his whining about the bullshit he has to deal with, Yoongi is more than capable of dishing it out himself.

“Hyung.” Jungkook sighs, completely defeated.

“Just kidding Kook-ah.” Yoongi laughs. “Seriously, I haven’t met this Seokmin kid, but you’re doing pretty okay, I think. He spends time with you, right? That means he likes you enough.”

From anyone else, the advice would be awkward and weird. It still is from Yoongi, but it’s also just so typically Yoongi that it makes Jungkook go all warm and fuzzy inside. “Thanks hyung.” He says. Yoongi winks.

“So!” Namjoon says, walking into the room. “How do I look!” They’re in a pleated purple skirt and a black leather jacket with a white top, black thigh highs with white stripes near the top. They do a little twirl, and the skirt flutters with the movement.

“What honourifics today?” Jungkook asks, flashing them a thumbs up. Yoongi shouts something about Namjoon being a fucking babe over top of him, but Namjoon seems to hear him.

Namjoon hums. “Noona?” They suggest. “But I’m still really in a they mood, but I wanna call people hyung-“

“I think ‘whatever fucking works’ is what they meant to say.” Yoongi dryly comments. Namjoon nods at him.

“I’ll stick with noona.” Jungkook decides. It takes them fifteen more minutes to leave, because Namjoon realizes that they only did eyeliner on one eye and then Yoongi wants eyeliner too and then Jungkook is forced into a chair by Yoongi as Namjoon comes at him with a pencil in their hand. They all pile into Yoongi’s shitty car eventually, and then they pull out and drive off.

“What a fucking squad.” Yoongi declares. Jungkook agrees.

——————————————————————————————

  
They’ve spent about ten minutes in the house idly talking when Yugyeom shows up.

“Jackson-hyung’s gonna be here in like, five minutes, everyone hide!” He shouts, and people start ducking for spots. There’s over twenty people crammed into a tiny apartment, so places go fast. Jungkook’s wrapped himself up in a curtain in about ten seconds, then the lights go out, and another person worms their way next to him.

“Sorry!” Seokmin whisper-shouts, making Jungkook’s heart pound immediately.

“It’s f-fine.” Jungkook stutters. Seokmin’s front is pressed against his, and he can feel Seokmin’s breath against his face. Somewhat numbly, Jungkook realizes that Seokmin’s a bit taller than him.

“I’ve never actually met Jackson-hyung.” Seokmin whispers excitedly. His hair smells like peaches. “What’s he like?”

“When I first met him, I spilt soda all over his shirt.” Jungkook whispers back. His heart is hammering somewhere in his throat. “He told me that I didn’t need to apologize and that he wanted an excuse to take it off. I thought he was joking but then he actually did it and we got kicked out of Applebees.”

Seokmin giggles, and Jungkook snickers back. His anxiety’s simmered down to a fluttering sort of nervousness where his heart still beats at an abnormally fast rate and he’s sweating just a little too much to blame on the heat but his lips are turning up instinctively and his cheeks hurt from smiling because as much as Seokmin makes him absolutely terrified, it’s the sort of fear that comes from bungee jumping or cliff diving. Half nerves, half anticipation.

“You look really good Jungkook.” Seokmin whispers, and Jungkook wants to claps Seokmin’s face in his hands and press their foreheads together and tell Seokmin just how amazing he looks. Seokmin had waved at Jungkook when he walked in, dressed in a loose grey shirt that kept sliding off his shoulder and a pair of black jeans that were just tight enough to be perfect and his black hair was combed to perfection and the sight made Jungkook weak in the knees.

“You look amazing too.” Jungkook manages, and something about the dark is making him bolder, he guesses, because his voice comes out soft and smooth and nothing like the high pitch wheezing he’d thought it’d be. Jungkook can feel Seokmin’s breath falter.

The door to the front of the apartment suddenly opens, and Jungkook can hear Jackson say something in English. He doesn’t quite get it because Jackson has a tendency to ramble a mile a minute no matter what language he’s talking in, but he catches the words ‘Namjoon’ and ‘like it’.

“Christ!” Jackson says. There’s a thud and he swears after.

“Careful.” Mark says a moment after in Korean. “I’m trying to save power.”

“You’re loaded as fuck man.” Jackson groans. “Why the hell would you even-“

The lights click on and Seokmin grabs Jungkook by the arm as he jumps out, screaming surprise at the top of his lungs along with everyone else. Jackson shrieks in shock, stumbling back, and everyone bursts into laughter at his shocked expression.

“Holy fuck-“ He gasps in English, then again in Korean. Jungkook’s laughing so hard he has to lean onto Seokmin. “You guys!” Jackson says, a little petulant but also thrilled.

“Welcome home hyung!” Yugyeom shouts from the couch.

The party’s in full swing after. Jackson sees Namjoon and runs towards them, grabbing them and dipping them low, cutting their yelp off with a deep kiss. Everyone hoots and hollers around them, and Namjoon’s blushing a deep red after, one hand over their face.

“Hello my beautiful significant other.” Jackson says with an eyebrow wiggle.

“Hi yourself.” Namjoon mumbles, and then pulls him down into another kiss. Turns out what Jackson had been talking about when he walked in was a little gift he had put together for Namjoon, with a book on learning Mandarin, a few English books Namjoon had wanted, some jewelry, and another box Namjoon looks into, shuts immediately, and then throws at a laughing Jackson.

“NSFW?” Jungkook asks them later.

“Very.” Namjoon says solemnly, ears still pink.  
  
The food's laid out and people fall on it, filling up their plates and standing around in little groups and talking. There's alcohol, of course, but Mark's always been strict about drinking in his house so people are pacing themselves and not trying to get hammered because there's still rumours going around about Mark breaking the arm of some guy who threw up on his couch. (Jinyoung actually threw up on his couch, and Mark just poured a full cup of water all over Jinyoung's floor every time he visited for the following year. Jinyoung said it would've been better if Mark just did break his arm). Jungkook’s social for a little while, but eventually he gets tired and excuses himself from the party and heads to the roof.

It’s just in the early days of summer, so the night’s air isn’t as cold as Jungkook thought it would be, a gentle but pleasant breeze running through his hair. Mark lives with BamBam, and their little group of dancers have spent enough evenings on the roof to have a few cushions and blankets stowed away in a secret spot. Jungkook’s just made himself comfortable when the door swings open again.  
  
“Did you bring all this up yourself?” Seokmin laughs, a red cup in his hands. His cheeks are lightly flushed from laughter and his hair is slightly disheveled but in an almost elegant manner. By now, Jungkook’s fed up with his heart’s almost pavlovian reaction of thundering at an unhealthy rate at the sight of Seokmin.

“Nah, we’ve got some stuff stored up here.” Jungkook replies, adjusting the blanket so Seokmin could fit under it. Seokmin carefully sits down, making sure his drink doesn’t slosh over the side.

“Want some?” He asks, offering his cup. It smells like alcohol, so Jungkook declines.

“Nah, my doctor says I shouldn’t drink on my meds.” Jungkook declines. Seokmin snorts.

“Shit, now I feel guilty for doing exactly that.” He snickers. Jungkook laughs with him. “Seriously, you must be the only person I've ever met who listens to that.”

Jungkook quiets a little, growing somewhat somber. “Well, alcoholism runs in the family, and I lost my grandpa to it, so when they told me not to drink it felt like a sign, I guess.” He says, voice turning to a mumble by the end of his sentence. Seokmin doesn't say anything, just bumps their shoulders together in a way that’s somewhat comforting. Jungkook laughs awkwardly. “Sorry, I just overshared on you, that must be awkward-“

“Nah, it’s alright.” Seokmin says with a wave. “You literally met me the day I got fucking cheated on, Too Much Info might be our thing.”

Jungkook laughs. “That is true.” He agrees. They fall into comfortable silence, arms pressed against each other, sharing warmth beneath an old woollen blanket. Jungkook watches the sky change from orange to lilac, the beginnings of stars barely visible amidst the colours. He steals a glance at Seokmin once in a while, watches the light glance off of his sharp cheekbones and add warmth to his gentle smile. Sometimes, their eyes meet as Jungkook looks, and then they both look away back at the sky.

“Hey Jungkook.” Seokmin says all of a sudden. Jungkook hums in response. “Do you wanna go on a date with me?”

Jungkook tenses. “I…” he starts, “wait hold up, what?”

Seokmin shifts ever so slightly next to Jungkook. “I mean, you’re cute, and I like you. So I’m asking you out on a date.” He says, somewhat awkwardly. For an absurd moment, Jungkook realizes that he’s nervous. “Just to try, y’know?”

“Yeah…” Jungkook says, still absolutely dazed. “I’m- I’m sorry I’ve been crushing on you for a while so I really need a moment to process this.”

Seokmin freezes, for a second, then laughs. “Wait, seriously!”

Jungkook laughs too. “I’ve been on the verge of throwing up every single time we’ve met.” He admits. “Some god must be kind because I managed to get through conversations without doing that.”

“Dude, literally _same_ , when we came to pick you and Hao up I just kept thinking ‘oh my god he’s so fucking cute holy shit’ and I thought I was gonna say it out loud.”

“One of the first things I notice about someone is their smile.” Jungkook admits, somewhat embarrassed. “You smiled at me and I couldn’t breathe for a second.”

Seokmin makes a little choked noise and drops his head against Jungkook’s shoulder. “Dude.” he wheezes. Jungkook snickers.

A hand hesitantly touches Jungkook’s beneath the blanket. Jungkook grabs it just as tentatively. Seokmin shifts against his shoulder, sighing contentedly.

“Wanna try it out?” Seokmin whispers. Jungkook smiles and squeezes Seokmin’s hand once in response.

The evening melts into night. They stay up there and watch it change, whispering quietly, holding hands the whole time.

Jungkook gets a kiss on the cheek when he has to leave, and gives Seokmin a time and place in return.

——————————————————————————————

**Chat: “Literally shove an entire Pringle can up my ass it wouldn't hurt with how much life has FUCKED ME.” - Jung Hoseok**

Jungcock: hey uh is flowers too much to bring to a park date

The Physical Manifestation of Depression: yea they’ll have to hold it the entire time buy them food instead

Jungcock: thanks hyung

The Most Beautiful: wait dude hold tf up kookie has a date

The Physical Manifestation of Depression: holy shit ur right Kookie what the fUCK

Jungcock: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jungcock: ur boi’s got game

King Slut: WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN

Jungcock: the party last night

Jungcock: I was on the roof and seokmin came up and we sat there under a blanket and he asked me out and I said yes and we held hands and watched the sunset

aeT: im so soft wtf

Hoebi: yo??? Kid???????? Nice fuckin job?????????

Jungcock: I didn't do shit he made the move

JoonBug: Kookie!!!! Good job!!!!! Hyung is proud!

Jungcock: anyways so like I'm super gay an nervous help

The Physical Manifestation of Depression: no flowers, buy him food like I said

King Slut: prepare a jacket if u wanna be romantic and wrap it around his shoulders

The Most Beautiful: hand holding!!!!! Initiate!!!!!!!!

aeT: ice cream isn’t recommended bc if ur at the park then Bugs

Joonbug: try not to fuck on this one bc park dates aren't ideal transitions to sex

Jungcock: hyung

Joonbug: just saying

Hoebi: go for a button down my man and try black jeans for a lil more formal wear

Jungcock: ily all sm thanks hyungs

The Most Beautiful: there are literal tears in my eyes romance makes Kookie soft and I hope it lasts

King Slut: what a small baby im love him

Joonbug: good luck kookie!!!

Jungcock: ahhhH thanks!!!!!!

——————————————————————————————

Jungkook wears a white button down and black jeans with a long brown jacket and holds Seokmin’s hand when he picks him up from his apartment. He buys them both peanuts from a vendor and they toss nuts into each other’s mouth until Seokmin nearly gets hit in the eye and they both laugh so hard they nearly drop the entire thing of peanuts. They walk and talk for hours and while the date doesn’t end in sex, Seokmin kisses Jungkook goodbye at the door and tells him the evening was perfect.

Jungkook floats all the way home.

——————————————————————————————

**Chat: 97 Squad**

Jungcock: hey fun fact seokmin an i r dating now

Pringle Slut: ye suk it

Twink: wait

Twink: when????????

Pringle Slut: jackson’s party

Tall Fucker: that was like a month ago u fuckn

Pringle Slut: didn't wanna let everyone know then like break up so we decided to ride it out for a while

DoubleSnake: any other type of riding happen??

Jungcock: I

Twink: PFFFFFFFT

Tall Fucker: wow killem bam

DoubleSnake: just asking

Pringle Slut: u really are a snake huh

DoubleSnake: u kno it

Tall Fucker: anyways, congrats!!!! U guys r so cute together!!!!!!

Jungcock: thanks mingyu!!!

Pringle Slut: :D

Twink: anyone else wanna come out abt anything

Gyeommie: bambam and i r dating now

Twink: finally

Jungcock: old news

DoubleSnake: yeah sorry Gyeommie but that’s a little obvious

Gyeommie: fair

DoubleSnake: well

DoubleSnake: I have a story I need to tell

Pringle Slut: go for it!!

Twink: yeah dude what’s up

DoubleSnake: okay so I'm in Mark-hyung's living room right, with a gallon of lube, three bags of jelly beans, a nerf gun, and a life sized cutout of JonTron

Pringle Slut: holy shit

**Author's Note:**

> this was so much fun to write y'all ngl
> 
> my first three groups ever were bts, got7, and seventeen, in that order, so it was so much fun to write for all of them at once. also I love 97 line so much!! I just don't know any of the other members as well so I only included these three
> 
> title was based off of Sparkle by RADwimps from Kimi no Na Wa because it's beautiful and I know that Jungkook loves that movie (and so do I)
> 
> anyways thank you guys so much for reading!!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kyunset)


End file.
